


Here You Are (The Final Attraction)

by whispered_story



Series: Laws of Attraction [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Agent Jared, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Established Relationship, Jaguar Jensen, M/M, Mating, Sequel, Wolf Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Laws of Attraction. The city is still reeling from the recent murders. Jared's job as an agent for the Shapeshifter Task Force is keeping him busy, and Jensen's life isn't any less stressful. It's maybe not the best time for Jared to realize he wants to take their relationship to the next level, or perhaps even further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here You Are (The Final Attraction)

Jared comes home almost an hour later than he planned. It's become a regular occurrence lately, work keeping him late.

A big part of him wants to blame Matt for everything that's been going wrong lately. His attacks had shaken their community up, leaving it more unsettled than Jared's ever experienced before. He knows that's only half the truth, though; the problems and oppositions were there long before Matt’s crime spree. He just managed to shine a spotlight on them again, dig open a wound that had never fully closed. 

Voices against the Opposition are louder now than they have been in years, and the Opposition in turn is fighting back hard, trying to defend their views and values against the sudden onslaught of criticism. Then there's the city’s human population, weary of all the shifters after the last few months. The city hasn't felt this unstable in years, relationships between the different fractions brittle, and Jared is both dreading and longing for the moment when something is finally going to give.

The Shapeshifter Task Force is working hard to keep the fragile peace, but altercations between shifters from opposite parties are getting more and more frequent, and half the time Jared feels like a parent pulling squabbling siblings apart.

The shifters' relationship to the humans in the city is slipping too. The Opposition has been demanding more freedom and independence for the shifter community for years, arguing that humans cannot understand shifters' laws and lifestyles and should thus have no part in it. Which, of course, is basically impossible if you share a city and have to co-exist. Now that the Opposition's voice is getting louder again, though, the humans' mistrust is rising as well.

All of this is making Jared's job increasingly difficult of late. Most days are tedious and frustrating, it's wearing at the entire Task Force.

Then there's Jensen. Jensen, who is wonderful and infuriating, and the only thing keeping Jared sane some days. They've been good together, better than good, but their jobs have been preventing them from spending as much time together as Jared would like to, and it's been maddening. Jared wants Jensen, desperately, completely, all the time, and he hasn't been getting nearly enough. It's almost like there's something missing, a hole inside of him, when Jensen isn't around. It's scary to think that Jared needs him that much, loves him that much, but at the same time he's never felt as complete, as at ease, than when he's with Jensen.

Tonight, at least, he'll have Jensen for a few hours. It's not ideal, what with them both having to work the next day, but Jared will take whatever he can get.

He puts the groceries onto the kitchen counter, praying he didn't forget anything in his rush, and shucks off his suit jacket. His gun gets safely stored away, his shoes kicked off carelessly by the door, and then he sets to work. He would have liked to take a shower, dress in something comfortable and nice, but dinner takes priority.

He's just put the pasta into boiling water and gotten sauce simmering in the pan, when his doorbell chimes. Jared glances at his watch and mutters a small curse as he hurries to open the door for Jensen. He'd hoped to straighten up a little before Jensen got there, to at least set the table, but there's no time for that now.

The woes of dating someone who is almost always punctual.

Jared buzzes Jensen in and opens the door to his apartment. He quickly runs his hand through his hair a few times, straightening the tangles a little, as he waits. As the elevator doors down the hall slide open and Jensen steps out, Jared can't help the smile that forms on his face.

"Hey gorgeous," he greets and steps aside to let Jensen in, his hand finding the dip of Jensen's back just above the curve of his ass. The smile he gets in return is small, but genuine at least.

Jensen leans up, the kiss sweet and quick. "Agent Padalecki," he says, but his voice is lacking the usual teasing tone. Instead, he sounds tired, worn, and Jared gives him a quick once over.

"You okay?" he murmurs, and he's rewarded with another smile.

"Just exhausted," Jensen reassures him. "Things have been kinda busy lately."

"You're telling me," Jared replies. He draws Jensen into his arms, smiling at the way Jensen buries his face in Jared's neck right away. He noses Jensen's jaw, allowing himself to breathe in the familiar sweetness of his scent, and kisses his neck, then his shoulder, right where he knows Jensen's t-shirt is hiding the bruise he sucked into his skin a few days ago. He holds Jensen for a few moments, revels at the way he feels in his arms, the intoxicating smell that has been driving him crazy since he moment he first met Jensen. Then, reluctantly, he pulls away.

"Come one. Dinner's going to be ready in a bit," he says. "You can go sit down, relax, and I'll pour you some wine."

Jensen's smile is a little wider this time, easier. "You know how to spoil a guy," he says.

The words make a stupid sense of pride bloom in Jared's chest, satisfying the primal part of him that wants nothing more than to take care of Jensen, to please him. He's never really felt like that about anyone else, the deep-rooted desire to be a good partner. A _mate_ , as corny as that sounds.

The word has been circling in his mind for a while now. Mate.

It's a bit outdated, a term most shifters have long ago stopped using. It's much more common for them to use human terms these days, to have _partners_ or _spouses_. They argue that shifters aren't animals, they're people. Jared agrees whole heartedly, but he doesn't see the problem with having a mate. It feels more right than calling Jensen is boyfriend ever could. No matter how much Jared supports all attempts to make humans and shifters exist in one society, as one society, shifters aren't human. Their relationships aren't like humans' either, the bonds they can form differ from the ones humans have with their partners. Having a mate doesn't make him an animal any more than calling Jensen is boyfriend would make him human.

Admittedly, Jared never really gave it much thought before Jensen. He never really saw himself settling down anyway, but he wants Jensen to be his, to claim him as something more than a life partner or even a spouse. It just doesn't feel right, doesn't feel like enough. The feelings he has, this desire to cherish and protect Jensen and please him in any way Jared can, certainly feels more like a primal instinct than human commitment to another person.

And god knows Jensen needs to be taken care of lately. As crazy as Jared's work has been, Jensen's has been no better. He's been trying not to let on, but Jared knows Matt's trial a few weeks ago took a lot out of Jensen and the whole ordeal has put him in a spotlight, which Jared knows he hates. Work has kept him busy too – Jared's not sure if it's just random happenstance or if the trial has also brought attention to Jensen's bookstore. Jensen's been exhausted a lot lately. It's been troubling him, the worry constantly niggling at the back his mind, making him restless because Jared wants to magically remove all the stress from Jensen's life.

"You're not spoiled," he murmurs, brushing a kiss against Jensen's temple. _Not more than you deserve to be. Not nearly as much as you deserve to be._

"What would you call having my boyfriend take care of me and cook dinner for me then?" Jensen replies, and Jared shrugs.

"Maybe I'm just really hoping to get laid tonight," he jokes, just to see Jensen smile once more.

He ignores the fact that Jensen called him his boyfriend, because he can't know how Jared is slowly but surely starting to detest that word.

 

+

 

Dinner is a quiet affair, though not uncomfortably so. Jensen's obviously trying to keep the conversation going, asking about Jared's day, but he's visibly tired and the food and wine only seem to add to that.

After dinner, Jared relocates them to the couch. They finish the bottle of wine while watching TV, Jensen curled against Jared's side, and Jared suggests that they head to bed once he's drained the last sip from his glass.

"Don't think I'm up for much tonight," Jensen says apologetically, and Jared kisses the corner of his mouth.

"We'll just sleep," he says. As much as he'd like something more, yearns to strip Jensen naked and spread him out on his bed, kiss and touch and fuck him until they're both panting and sweaty, he knows it's not going to happen tonight. Jensen looks like he's ready to just pass out and Jared is more than okay with just holding him close.

 

+

 

Jared's buzzing cell phone wakes them up the next morning. Jensen makes a displeased sound while Jared fumbles around the nightstand and squints at the alarm clock.

"'lo?"

"Padalecki," Jeff's voice sounds, tone gruff and terse. "Meeting started five minutes ago."

"Meeting," Jared repeats, fuzzy, and then thinks, _Oh shit, the meeting._ "Fuck. Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm on my way!"

Jeff grunts, clearly displeased, and Jared feels a stab of guilt. They've all been overworked lately and he knows Jeff's patience is wearing thin. He already has to put up with enough of Jared's shit as it is and Jared, in all honesty, hates pissing him off. "Bring coffee and bagels for the whole team. Punishment for making us wait on you," Jeff says and hangs up.

Jared sighs and sits, tossing his phone onto the covers.

"Gotta go?" Jensen asks. Jared glances down at him and nods.

"I'm already late," he says. He slides out from under the covers and grabs his pants from the day before, sliding them on. They're a little wrinkled and Jared really could use a shower, but Jeff is probably going to count the minutes it takes Jared to get there.

Jensen struggles to sit up, yawning. "I'll go make coffee," he offers.

"Nah, you can stay in bed. Get some more sleep."

Jensen shakes his head. "I got some paperwork to catch up on anyway. There's some stuff I've been letting slide these past couple of weeks, so it'll actually be a good thing if I get to the store a little early," he says, getting up.

"Okay," Jared says. "I don't think I have time for coffee though."

Jensen looks a little disappointed, but he nods. He gets dressed while Jared hurries to grab a fresh shirt from the closet, brush his teeth and slap on some deodorant. Jensen is ready when he is, and they leave together, parting outside Jared's building with a quick kiss.

"Call me," Jensen says. "We'll set something up for later this week."

"Friday?" Jared suggests, jiggling the keys in his hand.

Jensen smiles and nods. "Sounds good."

He gets up on his tiptoes, kisses Jared once more, before turning around. Jared waits until Jensen has reached his own car, parked a little down the street, before getting into his and driving off.

 

+

 

"Busy night with our resident black jaguar, huh?" Misha teases when Jared puts a tray of take-out coffees and a couple of paper bags with pastries onto the table the team is sitting around.

Jared grimaces. "Just overslept," he says. "Sorry for making you all wait."

There are some general shrugs and mumbled words of acceptance from the team, though Jeff fixes him with a hard stare.

"Next time you're late, I'll put you on desk duty for a week," he says, no trace of humor in his voice.

Jared nods. "Noted," he says and sits down with a sigh. Across the table, Danneel raises an eyebrow at him, but Jared just shrugs her off.

The meeting is long and boring, an endless discussion on strategies and the most pressing concerns about the city's current situation. Jared doesn't see the point. He's never been one for talking much – he likes to be out on the street, doing his job, and right now he thinks that's really the only thing they can do. Emotions are running high in the shape-shifter community and tension has been building since Matt's string of high profile murders, but most of the things they've had to deal with have been individuals acting out, butting heads. The Opposition has held a couple rallies, has been releasing statement after statement about the whole Matt Cohen debacle and the general unrest that followed, trying to put the blame on the Task Force. They haven't done anything wrong, anything illegal so far, but there are enough shifters who are falling for the bullshit, who are keeping the Task Force on their toes. It seems the new tension between the shifter and human community is just the boost the Opposition has needed, and Jared hates to think that Matt in some twisted way has won after all.

 

+

 

After the meeting ends, Jared is one of the first to leave the room. He wants to avoid Jeff for the rest of the morning, until his tardiness is forgotten, and he desperately needs more coffee.

The clacking of heels on the floor follows him and Danneel has her arm on Jared's before he can reach the break room. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jared asks.

Danneel shrugs. "You're not the most punctual person in the world, but you usually don't oversleep or miss meetings," she says. "And Jensen mentioned you guys were supposed to have dinner together last night."

"We did," Jared says.

"Is everything okay between you two?" Danneel asks, and Jared halts, looking at her suspiciously.

"Why would you ask that?"

Danneel shrugs, looking uncomfortable. "You just seem kinda stressed this morning. Not exactly what I expected you to be like after a nice night in with the boyfriend, is all."

"Bullshit," Jared says. "We're all stressed right now, Danni. There's absolutely no reason for you to think this has anything to do with Jensen unless you know something."

"About what?"

"You tell me," Jared says. Danneel and Jensen have been rekindling their old friendship lately and Jared knows they hang out regularly these days. If there's something going on with Jensen, Danneel is probably one of the few people he would confide in. It makes Jared feel a flare of jealousy, thinking about Jensen trusting Danneel more than him, and at the same time he's worried that there actually is something going on.

"It's nothing," Danneel says. "Look, I just know he's been busy and you've been busy and I just want to make sure you guys are okay. I know how difficult it is to maintain a relationship with a job like ours."

"Well, I'm doing just fine maintaining mine," Jared says tersely, not really believing that Danneel isn't holding back.

"Good," Danneel says, softer, gentler, and Jared's anger deflates a little.

"Danneel," he prompts.

"I just want to make sure Jensen is in good hands. That you're taking care of him," she says. "After the last few months, he deserves it."

"He does," Jared agrees. "And I'm doing what I can."

"Okay," Danneel says and squeezes his arm. "Keep doing that, okay?"

 

+

 

On Friday, half an hour before Jared's shift ends, Jeff catches him in the hallway.

"Padalecki," he says. "I got a case for you and Harris."

"Now?" Jared asks, praying Jeff will tell him that no, there's time. He just wants to go home, meet up with Jensen, and enjoy their date.

Jeff nods. "Yes, now. Got a human that was attacked by a shifter. The human police are already at the scene and the shifter is in custody, so we need to take it from there."

Jared runs a hand over his face and groans. "Okay," he says. "Give me the details."

 

+

 

An hour later, Jared loses the last bit of hope he had that he is going to make it to his date that night.

The shapeshifter is a complete nut case, ranting about how humans are restricting shifters and how they can't live up to their full potential as long as humans are around. Questioning him takes forever and gives Jared a headache.

And then there's the matter of the human police, who refuse to let the Task Force handle the case on their own. Usually, when that happens, it just leads to chaos and today is no different. The new shifter-human liaison isn't helping matters when he shows up, obviously wary of him and Danneel. Jared can't really blame the guy after what happened to the last liaison, but it's his job to mediate between the two sides and not be biased, and as far as Jared is concerned the new guy is not doing his job.

Jared slips away after the initial inquiries to call Jensen and apologize profusely for having to cancel their date.

"I'll make it up to you as soon as I can," he promises.

"It's okay, Jared," Jensen says. "Call me when you get home, okay?"

Jared sighs. "It might get really late."

"Tomorrow then," Jensen says. "Be careful, Jared."

 

+

 

Jared gets home late that night and goes straight to bed.

He calls Jensen first thing in the morning, like he promised he would, and asks him over for breakfast. It's not the nice, romantic dinner he had wanted, but it's a close second.

By the time Jensen arrives it's close to noon already, Jared has had a long, hot shower and gotten bagels from the small bakery down the street. There's coffee and juice, cream cheese, bacon, and eggs.

"It's definitely my turn to buy groceries and cook for you next time," Jensen notes as he takes a sip of coffee. They're sitting across from one another and Jensen has one foot pressed between Jared's under the table.

Jared smears a thick layer of cream cheese onto his bagel and smiles. "I'm okay with that," he says. "But after canceling last night, springing for breakfast is the least I could do."

"I told you it was fine."

Jared shrugs, still feeling a little bad about it. "So," he starts. "What did you end up doing last night?"

Jensen sighs. "My presence was requested at the Ackles' Friday night dinner," he says with a small grimace.

"What's with the face?" Jared asks.

Jensen snorts and pushes a piece of scrambled egg around his plate. "You know my family."

"Actually, not really," Jared says. "I mean, I don't really know them as people. I had a few run ins with them over the last few years and I know a lot about their involvement in the Opposition and their political beliefs and ideals, but not much beyond that."

"Well, that's kind of what's most important in my family," Jensen says with a shrug. "I mean, I love them, but our get-togethers are never really nice, cozy family times. The Opposition is their life."

"So, last night..." Jared trails off.

Jensen sighs again. "It's nothing. Just...let's say, it wasn't the nice, quiet night I was looking forward to all week."

"I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't had to cancel."

"It's not your fault," Jensen stresses and nudges him under the table. "You were doing your job."

"I'll make it up to you anyway. Take you out to a nice dinner, and we'll spend the whole night together without anything else getting in the way," Jared says. "No job, no other people, no having to get up early the next morning."

"You can't exactly promise that."

"I want to," Jared says stubbornly and Jensen smiles at him.

"Well, you don't have to. I knew what I was getting into when this started, Agent Padalecki."

 

+

 

Jensen leaves for a few hours in the afternoon to get some things done at _Calliope_. Jared uses that time to clean the apartment, do some laundry, and go grocery shopping – things he's been sorely neglecting lately.

When Jensen comes back, he brings take-out and wine.

"You're the best," Jared tells him when they're curled up on the couch, empty take-out boxes littering the table. He dips down, nuzzling Jensen's throat, the underside of his jaw.

"You're easy. All you need is food and booze," Jensen teases. He slides his fingers into Jared's hair, tilts his head to the side to give Jared better access. Jared kisses the soft skin, nips at it playfully, and breathes in Jensen's scent. There's something about the way Jensen smells that has been driving him crazy since the day they met. It was enough to make want pool in his stomach at the bar, all those weeks ago; now it's so much more than that. Jensen's scent still makes him feel dizzy with arousal, but it also makes him feel safe, loved, makes him feel possessive and protective and giddy.

Mate, that little voice at the back of his head whispers.

"Not even food and booze, just need you," he murmurs. "You smell so good."

Jensen laughs softly and turns his head, catching Jared's lips in a slow kiss. "You're probably the only wolf who would say that about felines."

Jared pulls back, catches Jensen's chin between his forefinger and thumb. "Just one feline," he says softly and pulls Jensen in close to kiss him.

They move things to the bedroom not long after, undressing as they go. Jensen lies down on his back and Jared crawls between his legs, kisses him once, twice, before moving down his body. He kisses and nips at Jensen's neck, down his collarbone, stroking his hands down Jensen's sides.

"Feels so good, Jay," Jensen moans, and Jared hums. He licks around Jensen's left nipple, repeats the action until he feels it begin to harden and then sucks it into his mouth, closing his teeth around it. Jensen arches off the bed, the fingers of one hand tangling in Jared's hair while the other are pressed into the meat of Jared's shoulder. He does the same to other nipple, smirking around it at the way Jensen is gasping and writhing under him, his hard cock pressed between them.

"Jesus Christ," Jensen finally groans. "Stop. Come on; fuck me already."

Jared pulls back with a quiet laugh and brushes a soft kiss over Jensen's breastbone, then leans up to kiss Jensen on the lips. "I love you," he murmurs. "I love you so much, Jensen."

Jensen makes a soft noise and pulls him back down into another kiss, deep and searing. He wraps one leg around Jared's hips, heel digging into the back of Jared's thigh, and rocks up against him. Jared meets his thrusts, grinding down and kissing Jensen, until he feels himself get too close to the edge. Only then does he pull back, and get the condom and lube from the bedside drawer.

He rolls Jensen onto his stomach and opens him up, using his tongue and fingers. He doesn't take it slow, but judging by the way Jensen is spurring him on with "more," and "come on," and "I want you, Jay," he doesn't want Jared to.

They both moan when Jared finally sinks into him. "Good?" Jared asks, leaning over Jensen's back and nipping at his shoulder. Jensen is on his knees, face buried in his arm on the pillows, his back arched.

"Fuck yeah," Jensen pants, and Jared takes that as his cue. He pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in quickly, his fingers digging into Jensen's hips. He fucks him deep and hard, listens carefully to the gasping, breathless sounds Jensen makes.

When he comes Jared presses his mouth to Jensen's shoulder, breathing in his scent, and Jensen cries out his name.

 

+

 

Later, they lie curled up together in bed. The window is cracked open, a gentle breeze wafting through the room.

Jensen's head is resting on Jared's chest, their legs tangled, and Jared is stroking patterns onto Jensen's arm.

"Move in with me," Jared whispers, and tightens his arm around Jensen for a moment, kisses his hairline.

Jensen tips his head back. "What?"

"I want us to live together."

"Wow, okay," Jensen says, and he sounds off. "I didn't see that coming."

"No?" Jared asks. "Because I kinda thought it was obvious that that's where we were heading."

"I don't know. We never talked about any of this," Jensen says, his voice hesitant. "And it's only been a few months. I don't think we should rush things."

Jared breathes out slowly, his heart beating fast in his chest, but doesn't let go of Jensen. "So...is that a no?"

Jensen is silent for a moment, then he turns his head, hair brushing against Jared's collarbone. His lips brush over Jared's chest in a tender kiss. "I need some time, Jared. Everything's so crazy right now, there's so much going on and I've got to think about this first. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Jared says, his voice a little hollow. What else can he say?

Jensen sighs and kisses Jared's chest again, then his throat.

 

+

 

The week doesn't start off well at work. Jared spends most of Monday doing paperwork, loathing every second of it. He and Danneel are sent out several times to break up fights, detain a group of young shifters who are caught vandalizing a pub run by a member of the Opposition, and then come back to do even more paperwork. Jared loves his job and he knows these things are a part of it, much more than dealing with murder cases and other serious crimes, but it's starting to wear him down.

Things get worse when they find out the Opposition is holding a pep rally that Friday, organized by none other than the Ackles themselves. There's nothing they can do to stop them, but the worse thing is that the press picks up on it and that means other shifters will probably stage protests. Jared really isn't looking forward to a day of breaking up altercations and trying to keep everyone in line, because with the current atmosphere in the city chances of the Task Force successfully keeping things peaceful and calm are slim to none.

On Wednesday, Jeff calls him and Danneel into his office first thing in the morning and tells them they're meeting with Jim Beaver, the shifter-human liaison, that afternoon.

"Why us? Shouldn't you and PR handle those kind of meetings?" Jared asks, his mood sinking even further.

Jeff gives him a hard look. "Jared, I don't need to tell you how bad things are at the moment. We've met with the liaison and the city council several times, and conditions aren't improving. As long as there's a surge of shifter violence in the city, the humans are going to continue to grow more and more restless. We need to take action, improve the relationship with them or at least maintain the status quo. I don't want a divided city, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Jared and Danneel say in unison.

Jared meets Jeff's eyes, though. "But Jeff, I'm not exactly the best person to send to this kind of meeting. You know that."

"Of course I do!" Jeff replies, grimacing. "But Beaver specifically requested meeting with you and Danneel. You're my best agents, and if he has matters he wants to discuss with you, then he will. Understood?"

"Yes."

"And I expect you to be on your best behavior, Padalecki," Jeff adds.

"Yes," Jared repeats, feeling like a school boy in front of the principal.

"Danneel, make sure you're both on time," Jeff demands, and Danneel nods.

As the leave the office, Danneel leans into Jared and heaves a sigh. "This is going to be fun," she says sarcastically, and Jared huffs out a laugh.

"Can't think of anything I'd rather do."

 

+

 

The meeting with Beaver isn't as disastrous as Jared had thought it would be, but it's not exactly pleasant either.

Jim Beaver, the city's human mayor, and a small team of human representatives sit on one side of the table in the Task Force's biggest meeting room, Jared, Danneel, Jeff, and two shifters from the Task Force's PR team are sitting opposite them. It feels like a standoff, and Jared muses that in a way, it is.

It's two hours of debating back and forth about what can be done to handle the tension in the shifter community – as if the Task Force hasn't been making every effort – and the brittle relationship between shifters and humans. Jared is all for doing whatever they can to keep the city safe and the population united and peaceful, but he hates that Beaver is more or less accusing them of not doing their job properly.

By the time the meeting ends, both sides have agreed to assemble a half-hearted campaign to promote human and shifter understanding and unity.

"This is ridiculous," Jared rages, getting into his car with Danneel to respond to a call halfway across the city where an anti-human slogan was sprayed onto a storefront. "Putting up some posters with Jeff and Beaver shaking hands and smiling into the camera isn't going to do shit."

"Jeff couldn't _decline_ agreeing to it," Danneel says, and Jared huffs.

"For a united city," he says, mimicking the slogan the mayor suggested. "Yeah, that's going to fix everything."

"So what if it won't do shit?" Danneel asks. "If the city wants to waste money on this, let them. We'll keep doing our job."

"Well, right now our job sucks."

"Hate to disappoint you, but if you took this job thinking it'd be sunshine and flowers you're an idiot," Danneel says and sighs. "What's going on with you? You've been in a horrible mood all week."

Jared halts at a stoplight and runs a hand over his face. "Stressed," he mumbles.

"I've seen you stressed before. You've never been like this," Danneel replies. "Jared, come on. What's going on? I'm getting a little tired of asking you this question and not getting a real answer out of you."

Jared sighs. "I asked Jensen to move in with me."

"Oh," Danneel says, voice cautious. "And?"

"What do you think? He politely declined, gave me some line about needing time and not wanting to rush things," Jared says.

"Well, is that totally unreasonable?"

"I know when I'm being let down easy, Danni," Jared says and breathes out loudly. Quieter, he adds, "I feel like he's slipping away."

"Jay," Danneel sighs. "I really don't think that's it. Things are crazy right now, for all of us. Just give him time."

"God, I miss being the guy who didn't give a crap about relationships. Being single is easier," Jared mutters, and Danneel pats his arm.

"You love him."

"More than you know," Jared says, and keeps his eyes firmly on the road, not wanting to meet Danneel's pitying eyes. If Danneel knows something, he doesn't want to know about it anymore. Ignorance, perhaps, really _is_ bliss...or at least a little less painful.

"Jared," Danneel says softly. "Don't just give up at the smallest sign of trouble. He loves you, too, I know he does. Just talk to him, _listen_ to what he has to say."

 

+

 

Jared asks for the afternoon off on Saturday and to his surprise, Jeff agrees right away.

The day before had been long and tiresome, the Opposition's rally ending with altercations from both their and the protestors' sides – human and shifters alike. Jared and his colleagues had to forcefully pull people apart more than once, and arrested a handful of protesters that had become violent.

On Saturday morning, Jared finishes his reports from the previous day and then escapes the offices quickly, before anything else can come up.

He drives right to _Calliope_ , and feels at least a little relieved when Jensen looks surprised, but genuinely happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, and leans up for a kiss.

"I took the afternoon off, thought I'd surprise you," Jared says.

Jensen kisses him once more, lips soft and plush against Jared's, and then gives him an apologetic look. "I have to work. Tom isn't in today, so it's just me."

"I can hang out here for a bit, if you don't mind," Jared offers. "Maybe help out a little. Are there any boxes that need lugging, things you need to get from top shelves?"

Jensen smiles. "Well, if you really want to help, there's a shipment of books you could unpack."

"Sure, just tell me where you want me to put them," Jared says, maybe a little too eagerly. Jensen's reaction to his surprise visit, the fact that he seems happy about Jared staying for a while, is making him feel a little better. Maybe Danneel is right and Jensen really does just needs some time. It's not making him jump with joy, knowing Jensen maybe doesn't feel as intensely about him as he does about Jensen, but Jared is willing to give Jensen just about anything as long as they stay together. If time is what Jensen needs, Jared will give him time – that has never even been in question. Jared doesn't have to be happy about it, but it's better than not having Jensen at all.

Jared puts books away while Jensen handles the register and customers and Jared actually feels himself relaxing a little. He's content to work without having to think about what he's doing and steal glances at Jensen whenever he can.

After an hour, Jensen brings him a steaming mug of coffee. "Don't spill it," he says, and Jared gives him a small salute with his free hand, earning him an eyeroll from Jensen.

"So," Jensen starts. "I heard about the rally yesterday. Things got a bit tense, huh?"

"Nothing we weren't expecting," Jared says and takes a sip of his coffee.

Jensen picks up a book from the box Jared has been emptying and holds it in his hands, not doing anything with it. "You didn't happen to have a run in with my parents, did you?"

"No," Jared says, suspicion rising in him at the sound of Jensen's weary tone. "I mean, I saw them, but I was mostly handling the people protesting against the Opposition."

Jensen seems to deflate at that, his hands dropping. "Good."

"Why?" Jared asks.

"I just thought, with both you and them there...well, they're not exactly happy with the Task Force right now."

"They never have been."

"No, but the whole Matt thing...they weren't pleased about the fact that it was you guys who helped me, protected me, and that it was one of their people who was causing trouble," Jensen says. "I was just, you know, a bit worried about you and them actually interacting."

"Do they know about us?" Jared asks. It's probably something he should know, but the Opposition has been a sore subject between them from the start. Jensen isn't really a member, but he's not uncritical of the Task Force either.

Jensen grimaces. "It's been brought to their attention," he says, a bit stiffly. He drops the book back into the box and sighs.

"Jensen--" Jared starts, but the bell above the door interrupts them.

"I gotta go," Jensen says, vaguely pointing in the direction of the store's front that's hidden by the shelves. He kisses Jared quickly. "Keep up the good work and I'll pay you later."

"Pay me," Jared repeats.

Jensen takes a few steps back, grinning. "Not with money," he adds and winks, before turning around.

Amused, Jared shakes his head. He finishes his coffee and then goes back to work. The boxes are emptied quickly and once Jared is done with his job, he takes the dirty mug into the back and checks in with Jensen. There isn't really anything else for him to do and the store is busy, the late afternoon crowd demanding Jensen's attention, so Jared decides to browse a little until Jensen closes up.

He flicks through a few books, reads a passage or page here and there. Jensen's store offers an eclectic mix of books – from popular literature to more obscure titles, some written for and by humans and others directed at shifters.

There are a few plush chairs scattered around the store, places for people to sit down and read a little. Jared eventually finds himself in a corner at the back of the store hidden between shelves and curled up on one of the chairs. The shelf to his left offers non-fictional literature of shifters and Jared picks a book at random, flipping through it before choosing another. Eventually, he settles on a book called _Modernity and the Problem of the Mate_. Jared skims the introduction and glosses over the first few chapters, picking up sentences here and there.

Parts of the book echo thoughts and ideas that Jared would have subscribed to not to long ago, but now when he reads the first sentences of the introduction he feels uneasy, restless.

_Just like humans have begun to rethink the importance of matrimony in modern society, the shifter community has to question the idea of mating. In today's ever changing, fast-paced society, the idea of claiming and settling down with a mate is becoming more and more of an out-dated, quaint concept that does not live up to most shifters' reality and expectations of a happy, fulfilled life._

Jared huffs and shakes his head. It pains him to think the words are true, that his desire to call Jensen his mate, the voice in his head that insists more and more that he is, is based on nothing but an outdated belief that has no place in their society.

"What are you reading?" a voice interrupts, and Jared looks up to find Jensen leaning against the shelf a few feet away. Jared holds up the book, showing Jensen the title.

"Interesting choice," Jensen notes.

Jared puts the book down, sliding down a little in the chair to let his legs fall further apart. "Yeah?"

Jensen shrugs. "The book caused a bit of a stir when it was released thirty years ago. The whole topic was kind of controversial at the time."

Jared snorts. "Seems weird, right? Our generation grew up not really believing in the idea of mating anymore, when nobody would have questioned it less than half a century ago," he says, looking down at the cover. "I don't even know why I'm reading this."

Jensen smiles and steps closer, taking the book from Jared's hands. He carefully sits down on one of Jared's legs and runs a hand over the cover. "I used to be really into the whole topic. Almost wrote my final thesis on it," he says. "I remember having these really intense discussions with my grandma about mating. She was pretty conservative, said we young people are being ridiculous and have loose morals. I drove her up the wall."

"So you don't really believe in mating?" Jared asks.

Jensen shrugs. "I wouldn't say that. I just think it's a tricky term. And I don't think I still have the same beliefs I had in college," he says. "I used to sleep around quite a bit back then, you know? Being out from under my parents' thumb, not living in a community where everyone knew who I was, it made me feel free for the first time."

"That's not exactly uncommon for a lot of young shifters."

"I know. I'm just saying I wasn't the biggest fan of long-term relationships at the time and my grandma, in particular, wanted nothing more than for me to settle down, to _mate_ , and give her grandkids," Jensen says. "It seemed so confining to me, smothering, and I fought it tooth and nail. I liked thinking that, no matter who I was with, I'd always be able to leave again if I wanted. Mating sounded so...serious, so final."

"Yeah, I kinda felt the same way," Jared says, and kisses Jensen's jaw.

"My grandma used to tell me that one day I'd meet someone and I'd see things differently. That I'd want nothing more than to claim that person as my mate," Jensen says and smiles, shrugging. "I think maybe there's something to be said for both sides. We do form bonds through intimacy, through emotions and sex, that are different than human relationships; stronger. They might not be unbreakable, maybe, but they can be pretty damn intense."

"Yeah, I agree with you," Jared says, and then adds, "And a lot of shifters might not get it, but I like the idea of calling someone my mate. Of forming that kind of bond with someone." He holds his breath as he waits for Jensen to answer.

"Yeah?" Jensen asks, and Jared thinks he maybe sounds a bit hopeful.

Jared gives him a small nod.

Jensen looks at him with a fond smile and brushes their lips together for a moment, the kiss sweet and slow. When he pulls away he's grinning and he slaps the book he's still holding onto against Jared's thigh. "This book is a piece of trash anyway, if you ask me," he says.

"Yeah, it is," Jared says, feeling a burst of happiness in his chest. Jensen kisses him again, curling his fingers in Jared's hair and pressing their chests together.

"Jensen," Jared mutters, his hands settling on Jensen's ass and holding him close. "Store. People might come in."

"I already closed up," Jensen mumbles and Jared lets out a deep growl. He kisses Jensen, deep and hard, and squeezes the firm flesh in his hands.

 

+

 

On Sunday, Jensen insists on taking Jared somewhere. He drives them out of the city before the sun has fully risen, and Jared sips coffee from a travel mug as the houses get fewer and eventually fade away completely.

"Are you taking me somewhere to murder me and dump my body?" Jared asks, and Jensen smiles.

"Yes. Can't you taste the poison in your coffee, dear?"

"I thought it tasted off," Jared says, taking the lid off the coffee and sniffing at it jokingly.

Jensen grins and holds out his hand, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. "Give me a sip, idiot," he says, and Jared hands the mug over.

"Now we'll both die," Jared says when Jensen hands it back. "Very Romeo and Juliet."

"If you make a joke about me being Juliet, I seriously _will_ murder you."

Jared mimes zipping his mouth shut and sits back with a grin. Ten minutes later, Jensen finally brings the car to a stop on a dirt patch next to a small lake.

"What are we doing here?" Jared asks, getting out of the car.

"I just felt like getting away," Jensen admits, and rounds the car. He takes Jared's hand in his, twining their fingers. "Wanna walk a bit?"

"Sure," Jared agrees.

They're mostly silent at first, strolling along the shore of the lake. Jared stops them a couple of times to toss rocks into the water.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," Jensen finally says, tone somber, and Jared nods.

"Okay."

"You know how I've been kind of stressed lately? And I told you it was work stuff?" Jensen asks.

"And it's not."

"Well, some of it is. But...it's mostly family stuff," Jensen admits. "They haven't been happy about my involvement in the Opposition, or lack thereof really. The whole thing with Matt seriously damaged their image, no matter what things might look like right now with all the upheaval. And my family feels like I've been making it worse, not publicly choosing their side. And by being with you."

"So what, they're pissed you're dating the enemy? They want us to break up?"

"Yes," Jensen replies frankly. "You're a member of the organization they want to get rid of, and not just any member either. Everyone in this city knows you, Jared. As far as my family is concerned, I might as well have publicly announced I'm on the Task Force's side."

"You know, this really is kinda like Romeo and Juliet. Two guys from opposite sides, falling in love, while everyone around them conspires against them."

Jensen snorts. "Yeah, well, it's not nearly as romantic as people seem to think those kind of stories are. In fact, it kinda sucks."

"So, what do they want from you?" Jared asks. He sits down on a patch of grass and pats the space next to him, waiting until Jensen sinks down by his side.

"They want me to break up with you. Tell the world that I'm a firm believer in the Opposition's values and that, despite what happened with Matt, the Opposition is right about everything they say and do."

Jared takes a deep breath. "So, are you going to do that?"

"No, of course not."

"None of it?" Jared prods, and Jensen leans into his side.

"They gave me an ultimatum, you know. You or them," he says with a wry smile, ignoring Jared's question. "Last week, when you canceled our date and I had dinner with them. They sat me down and told me if I choose to be with you I can no longer be considered a member of the family."

Jared shifts, feeling fidgety and nervous. "And what did you tell them?" he asks softly.

"Nothing yet. I mean, I got into a fight with them, but nothing was decided that night. I have until next week's dinner to make my choice," Jensen says.

"Jensen," Jared starts, not sure what to say, how to plead his case without asking Jensen to give up his family for him. He lets his hands fall into his lap, his chest feeling too tight. "I love you."

Jensen gives him a sad smile. "What I will tell them next week is that I love them and that I don't want to lose them, but I'm not breaking up with you," he says. "It's not really a choice. They're my family, but I'm not giving up my mate for them."

"Jensen," Jared says, feeling like all air has been punched out of him, but Jensen silences him with a finger on his lips.

"I was hoping I could tell them that I'm going to move in with you, if the offer still stands, and that I'm going to build a life with you," he adds. "And if they can't be part of that, then I'm sorry, but I have to do what's right for me. For us."

Jared's heart feels like it stops for a moment, and when it starts beating again it's twice as fast, racing in his chest. "I thought mate's a tricky term."

"I don't have a better one," Jensen says lightly and a laugh bursts from Jared.

"What about boyfriend? Partner?"

Jensen shakes his head, grinning. "What are we, human?" he teases.

Jared leans down, nosing Jensen's jaw. "What are we, animals?" he counters, and Jensen turns his head and nips at his chin.

"You tell me, you're the one scenting me right now and leaving marks on me whenever we have sex."

Jared smiles widely. "Well, the world needs to know you're my mate," he says happily and Jensen pulls him into a kiss.

"Goddamn wolf," he murmurs against Jared's lips and Jared licks over his mouth jokingly.

"Kitten," he murmurs.

"Oh, I'll show you kitten," Jensen replies and pushes Jared down onto his back. He straddles him, strong thighs caging Jared in, and grins down at him. "What now, Agent Padalecki?"

"Kiss me," Jared replies. Jensen smiles and does.


End file.
